


Dinner Appointment

by Leni



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilene has a bad feeling tonight. But at least she makes a new friend anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Appointment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written for ELD at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/565512.html?thread=79483656#t79483656). Prompt: **Stalking your prey is part of the joy of the meal**.

Ilene hesitates at her doorstep, clutching her keys in one hand as she shakes off the strange feeling. She doesn't know what's wrong with her lately, but she's getting sick of this senseless dread. It's stupid to be afraid of the dark, when she's never thought twice about it before. But these last few days.... It's as if she can't get back to the safety of her home soon enough. Which is _stupid_ , of course. This is _Sunnydale_ , where nothing ever happens, and tonight she only has to do her usual Thursday trek to the Andersons around the block, to babysit their two kids. 

Grumbling to herself, she starts out, and is so intent on getting to her destination that she never sees the guy coming the other way, and ends up shrieking as she slams into the bigger body.

"Sorry," the guy says, putting a hand to her shoulder to steady her.

 _Hello, gorgeous,_ Ilene wants to say when she gets a good look at him. She would, if she were that kind of girl. But she's just Ilene, just another typical Californian blonde, and this is... This is the kind of guy that never looks twice at her: taller and cuter and too old to notice a high school senior. "M-my fault," she manages, scolding herself for staring anyway.

Guys like him should be moving away already, but instead he stays in place, smiling down at her. "Have we met?"

"I-" _I wish!_. "I d-don't think so."

His smile turns knowing, as if he can read her thoughts. Ilene isn't experienced enough to know whether his dark eyes are amused or interested. She assumes the latter when he tips his head toward her. "Well, nice to meet you now," he says as he brushes past her. "I'll see you around, perhaps."

Must be a new neighbor, Ilene guesses.

She certainly hopes they bump into each other again. Soon. "That'd be nice."

He seems to enjoy her answer thoroughly.

Ilene wishes she understood why.

 

The End  
17/10/14


End file.
